


Understanding

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love." (Tolstoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

“You don’t understand, Hermione!”

“Then help me to understand, dammit!”

Severus stormed down the hall, hating that students were watching, hating the space growing between himself and Hermione with each long stride.

He made it to his chambers and slammed the door. He did not need prying eyes and unhelpful advice to highlight the fact he had ruined everything.

Slight but strong arms stole around his waist. “How did you beat me here?” he barked, but his tone was more relief than accusation.

“Because you needed me to be here when you got here.”

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Please always be here.”


End file.
